The Freedom of Love and Happiness
by Onyx Obsidian
Summary: Happily Ever After's easier to get than Hermione thought it would be. Viktor/Hermione; EWE; Post-War
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I think it should be extremely obvious by now that I own nothing in the HP World. This is JK's playground, she just lets me play here every now and then. :)**

 **I know, I know... _Another new story_. I can't help myself. I swear I will get around to updating all of my others, I will. Just...please bear with me. My muse is a bit flighty, and goes wherever she feels, dragging me along for the ride. Even if I don't want to go. **

**I've always wanted to write an 'Immediately Post-War' fic, and a Viktor/Hermione fic, so...here it is. Despite it being right after the war, I'm going to try and keep it light and happy. But, we'll see, I guess.**

 **Just a friendly reminder - you can find me on Facebook or Instagram. Friend me or follow me if you want. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"How's it going, Fred?" Hermione asked, squatting down next to his prone form on the floor of the Great Hall.

"Oh, you know. Had a wall fall on me, can't feel my legs," he answered flippantly, but Hermione heard a bit of fear enter his voice. "But, on the upside, I got to hear Perce make a joke today, so there's that," he added, giving her a shaky smile.

"Ha. Sorry I missed that," she said, smiling gently back at him. "Listen, everything's going to be fine, Fred. I promise you that. But, just in case you're worried..."

"I'm not worried," he interrupted.

"Of course not," Hermione smiled, reaching out and pushing his hair away from his dirty face. "But, I thought you should know what's happening."

"Okay. Hit me with it, Granger," Fred said, closing his eyes dramatically. "You can tell me. How long have I got?" he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his acting. "Knowing my luck, another hundred and fifty, two hundred years," she said, laughing.

"That long?" he asked in an even more dramatic voice. "Think of all the pranks...I'll get to play!" he laughed, winking at her.

Hermione burst out laughing, shaking her head. "Shut it, you. I'm trying to be serious here," she said.

"I hate to break it to you, love, but you're not succeeding," Fred said, turning his eyes toward her. "Sirius didn't have nearly as good a figure," he said. "Although, he did have better hair." he added, smirking.

"Don't I know it. That man loved his hair more than Lucius Malfoy does," Hermione laughed, getting a laugh out of Fred, as well.

"Now, in all seriousness, Fred," Hermione said, composing herself. "The Healer's working on your case said that because of the location of your injury, as well as how delicate it is to treat spinal cases, they're going to have to paralyze you from the neck down. They need you not to move, and give your body time to heal. You're going to be concious, but you won't be able to move for the next few weeks, maybe longer," she said.

Fred stared at her for a few moments, trying to absorb what she said. "So," he started, "in other words, I'll just get to lay there, having people cater to my every need for who know's how long?" he asked.

"Well...yes, essentially," she answered, shrugging.

A wide smile crossed his face, making her narrow her eyes. "Well, let's get on with it, Granger!" he laughed, feeling giddy.

Hermione smiled, shaking her head again. Even with a serious injury, Fred was still as silly and mischievious as always. And, especially now, in his circumstances, his attitude gave her hope that the future was going to be okay.

"Alright, then. I'll go get Healer Davis," she said, slowly rising to her feet, wincing as her knees cracked as she straightened up.

"Hey, Granger?"

"Yeah, Fred?" she asked, looking back at him as he stared up at her.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

"No thanks needed, Fred," she said, winking. "It's what families do." she said, turning to go find the Healer.

* * *

Hermione found Healer Davis a little way down, working on another patient in the temporary triage unit in the Great Hall. The older woman smiled as Hermione informed her that Fred was eager to get going on his treatment, although Hermione didn't feel the need to inform her of his main reason.

"You apprenticed with Poppy, correct, Granger?" Davis asked, walking with Hermione back to Fred's area.

"Yes, ma'am. My sixth year," Hermione answered, walking beside the older woman.

"Good," Davis grunted. "Pick a patient and get to work, then."

Hermione stopped in her tracks. "Ma'am? I don't..."

"You trained with Poppy, and she trained under me," Davis said, turning toward Hermione. "She was my best student, and she's still one of the best Healer's around. If she trained you like I trained her, I trust you to treat some of the injured," she said. "Get to it, now."

Hermione wanted to jump for joy, but kept her composure. "Yes, Healer Davis," she said, nodding. Turning, she saw people everywhere who needed help, but had no idea where to start. It wasn't until she saw Parvati sitting at one of the tables, holding a towel to her head, that she made a decision.

Walking over to Parvati, Hermione gave her a small smile. "Do you need a Healer, Parvati?" she asked.

Parvati sighed, nodding slightly. "Unfortunately, I do," she said. "But, I promised Lav's parents I'd sit with her until they could get here," she added, glancing to her right, where a badly injured Lavender lay, covered by a blanket from the infirmary.

"Well," Hermione started, biting her lip, "I can help, if you'd like. I worked with Madam Pomphrey all sixth year, so I know what I'm doing."

"Would you, please?" Parvati asked, looking up at her old dorm-mate.

"Sure," Hermione said, smiling gently. "Here, let me take this," she said, reaching for the towel Parvati had been holding to her head. "Well, that's not too bad," she said, seeing the gash on the right side of her head. "I mean, you might have a bit of a scar, but not too much of one," she added.

Parvati scoffed, flicking her eyes toward Hermione. "I don't care about having a scar, Hermione. I mean, Lav's definitely going to have one, so..." she shrugged, trailing off.

"But, she is going to be okay, right?" Hermione asked, conjuring a bowl of warm water and a clean towel to wash Parvati's injury. "This might hurt a bit, sorry," she said.

Parvati winced as Hermione rubbed the dirt and grime away from her gash. "It's alright," she said. "And, yeah, she's going to be alright. The Healer who looked at her thinks she might have a few... _tendencies_...but probably won't fully turn," she said, lowering her voice.

"Well, that's good, right?" Hermione asked, vanishing the bowl of dirty water and the dirty towel. "At least she's alive, 'Vati," she said.

"Yeah. She is, isn't she?" Parvati asked, cracking a smile.

"She is," Hermione answered, nodding. Giving her wand a little flick, she summoned the box of plasters she had in her bag, intending to use them on Parvati's head. She'd rather pour a bit of dittany on it, but with nearly everyone having some kind of injury, Hogwarts was running a bit low on it.

"Alright, 'Vati," Hermione started, smoothing down the last of the three large plasters she had put on her head wound, "these should hold you until you can get some dittany, or a healing potion."

Parvati reached up and grabbed Hermione's hand, turning her head up to look at her. "Thank you, Hermione," she said, giving her a smile. "Really. Thank you."

Hermione returned her smile, squeezing Parvati's hand. "You're welcome, 'Vati," she said. "I'll come visit Lavender once she's settled at St. Mungo's."

"She'd like that," Parvati said. "She's missed you, you know? We both did."

"Strangely enough, I missed her, too," Hermione nodded, smiling. "And you, Parvati," she winked. After a moment, she and Parvati dropped hands, and Hermione moved to find someone else in need of her help.

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter. I think that's clear by now.**

 **Thanks for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mmmph," Ron grunted as he was pulled into his mother's bosom, "Mum, you're smothering me."

"My brave, brave boy," Molly cried, squeezing him tightly to her, as if she never planned on letting go. However, much to Ron's relief, she did let go a few moments later, holding him at arm's length. "I've never been more proud of you, Ronald Bilius Weasley," she smiled, a tear running down her cheek.

"Thanks, Mum," Ron said, turning bright red.

"Now, go find a seat with everyone else and eat. You're entirely too thin," she ordered, patting his cheek before giving him a slight shove toward the table where the rest of the Weasley's - minus Fred, though, who was waiting to be moved to St. Mungo's, - were assembled. "Oh! Do you know where I might find Hermione?" she asked, looking around the Great Hall.

Ron shrugged. "Dunno. The last time I saw her, she was helping Madam Pomfrey over near the Head Table," he said, turning in that direction. "Or, where the Head Table used to be, anyway," he frowned, seeing that it was now a triage area, filled with beds behind screens, several of them closed. "But, that's been a while, though."

"Alright, dear," she nodded. "Go on and eat. I'll find her," she smiled, scurrying off in search of her quasi-daughter.

* * *

"Alright, missy," Poppy said tiredly, "it's your turn. Go find an empty bed and sit."

"Oh, but, Poppy...I'm really fine," Hermione argued.

"You may think so, but I still want to look you over," Poppy said. "Find a bed, Granger."

"But...I...alright," Hermione sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue with the woman. Turning, she slowly walked to the first empty bed she found, and waited. She didn't have long to wait, though, for Poppy came to join her a few moments later, pushing the screen shut for a bit of privacy.

"Jacket off, Granger," Poppy ordered, pulling her wand out of her pocket. "Now, let's face it - we're both exhausted. Therefore, this won't be a full exam, but I will still feel better even if it's just a quick scan."

"Yes, Poppy," Hermione nodded, laying her jacket next to her.

"Well," Poppy started, "for one thing, you're covered in cuts and scrapes, but so do most people. You've also got quite a few burns, you're severely underweight, and, according to this scan, a couple of fractured ribs."

"Re...really?" Hermione asked, surprised. "But, my ribs feel fine, Poppy."

Poppy huffed out a laugh, nodding. "I have no doubt they do, but I think you'll find that once the adrenaline wears off, you'll feel the pain," she said. "I'll have to give you a dose of skele-gro if I have any," she said.

"Oh, there's no need, Poppy," Hermione chimed in, shaking her beaded bag. "I have some in here," she smiled.

Poppy sighed in relief. She had no idea where she was going to scrounge up a dose, but knew the young witch was going to need it. "Good, good," she murmured. "I recommend you take some when you go to bed later, along with a small dose of pain potion if you have it."

"I do," Hermione nodded.

"Good," Poppy sighed, giving Hermione a small smile. "Now, I'm sure you'll start putting some weight back on, as I imagine everyone will. As for the burns, cuts, and scrapes will be fine with a bit of dittany on them, but take care..."

"To clean them first," Hermione finished, nodding again. "I remember, Poppy," she smiled. "As for the weight, I'll be staying with the Weasley's, so I'm sure Molly will have us all sorted in no time."

Poppy laughed, knowing Hermione was right. "I'm sure she will, dear, I'm sure she will." she laughed.

* * *

Just as Hermione was putting her jacket back on, she heard a gasp come from Poppy. Looking up, she followed the woman's gaze to her arm. Flushing, she quickly thrust her arm into the sleeve before pulling it tightly around her.

"It's nothing, Poppy," she said, shaking her head.

"This sure as hell isn't _nothing_!" Poppy exclaimed, grabbing her arm and pushing the jacket sleeve up. She let out another pained gasp as she inspected the scar. "Oh, Hermione...I don't know if I can heal this," she said.

"It's alright," Hermione said. "This isn't _too_ new, and the person who helped me after I got it already informed me it couldn't be healed. Not to the point it doesn't exist, anyway," she explained. "This is as good as it's ever going to be."

Poppy sighed sadly, glancing between Hermione's arm and her face. "Oh, you poor girl," she said, shaking her head. "You're far too young to have to live with...this," she said, motioning to the scar.

"Poppy," Hermione said, shaking her head, "I haven't been 'young' since about third year. Besides, this isn't my first scar."

"That hardly matters," Poppy said.

"Maybe," Hermione shrugged. "But, oddly enough, this is the one scar I'm proud to carry. I mean, the one from the Ministry...I don't bother with that. That scar I got because of pure luck, but this one...this one I earned, and will wear proudly the rest of my days as a badge of honor."

* * *

Molly, who had been listening outside the screen, had her mouth covered by her hand, trying not to cry out in shock as tears ran down her dirty cheeks. She knew that during war nobody was safe, but the thought of one of her children, - blood or honorary, - being put through any kind of torment had always weighed heavy on her.

It had started way back in her Bill's first year, and had only gotten worse over time. Of course, in Bill's time at Hogwarts, the only torment she had to worry about was bullies. The kind of torment she knew her Bill, along with every other Weasley child could take. Granted, it hadn't been too bad during Bill, and even Charlie's Hogwarts days, but with every new child, it had grown.

But dealing with the aftermath of bullies was a whole other thing compared to being at war and having to fight for your lives. Bullies were easier. A few hurt feelings, maybe some tears, maybe some blood if the insults turned to fights. Cleaning up after that was easy - a few hugs, some comfort food, being there for them. But the cleanup from a war was a longer process, and a messier one, with no easy fix. Molly knew that getting all of her children healthy again - physically, mentally, and emotionally, - would take time, and a lot of love.

Straightening herself up, she wiped her tears away, and steeled herself for her next mission. She might not be able to instantly fix everyone's problems, but she was Molly Weasley. And if there was one thing Molly Weasley could do, it was make her family feel loved and safe.

* * *

"Thanks again, Poppy," Hermione said, slipping her bag over her head. "Now, everyone's been taken care of, and are recuperating either here or at Mungo's, so get some rest yourself."

"I rather think I will," Poppy smiled. Reaching up, she patted Hermione on the cheek. "I'm so glad you're alright, Hermione."

Hermione placed her hand over Poppy's, returning her smile. "Same here, Poppy," she said. "Get some rest," she added, turning and exiting through the privacy screen around the bed.

"Oh!" she said, literally bumping into Molly. "I'm sorry, Molly. I didn't see you standing there."

Molly waved off her apologies, smiling. "No troubles, Hermione dear," she said, finding herself unable to look away from the brunette witch.

"Is everything alright, Molly?" Hermione asked, wondering why the elder woman couldn't seem to stop staring at her.

"Yes, yes...just fine," Molly said. "I just...oh, my dear!" she exclaimed, pulling Hermione into a tight hug.

Hermione felt her eyes fill with tears, and hugged Molly just as tightly as she could. No words were needed between either witch as they stood in a comforting embrace.

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **Til next time!**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I own nothing you recognize. Honest. Wish I did. But, then again, you know what they say about wishing.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, for following, or for adding to your favorites. I am so glad you all are enjoying this.**

 **I wanted to get this up sooner, but I was having a hard time with the end scene, and I finally sat myself down and decided to get it right, and get this done. And, I did! So, here you go.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Three-and-a-half hours later, the three friends threw themselves onto the well-worn crimson sofa in the Gryffindor common room. The past few hours had been filled with food, friends, family, and, thankfully - lots of laughter.

"Oh, I'm so tired," Hermione said, yawning as she leaned her head back.

"Tell me about it," Ron laughed, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"I'm so tired, and so _full_ ," Harry groaned, holding his stomach for emphasis, making the other two laugh. "I swear between Mrs. Weasley and McGonagall, I more than made up for this last year," he laughed.

"But it was worth it," Hermione smiled. "I didn't realize just how hungry I was until tonight. Especially when Kreacher brought out that lemon drizzle," she sighed, remembering the large lemon drizzle cake the old elf had made. "I think I ate most of it."

Ron snorted. "You're telling me," he said, turning his head to smile at her. "I don't think I've ever seen you eat like that before."

"I haven't," she laughed. "But, it was all so good, and I was so hungry. Especially considering this last year was spent mostly eating mushrooms, berries, and fish, or the rare rabbit."

"True," Ron laughed. "I don't think I ever wanna see another mushroom in my life," he said.

"Gods, everything was so good," Harry said through a yawn, his mind supplying images of the obscene amount of food in the Great Hall.

"Harry, why don't you go on up and get some sleep? You've got to be absolutely exhausted," Hermione suggested after Harry yawned once more.

Harry shook his head, covering another yawn. "Nah, I'm good. 'Sides, I was gonna head down and see how Remus is doing," he said.

"Harry, mate, you heard Mum," Ron said. "With all the potions being poured into him, he won't be awake until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, nodding sleepily. "Besides, even _if_ Remus were to wake up tonight, I think he'd understand that you, of all people, deserve sleep."

Harry thought it over for a minute before sleepily nodding his head in agreement. It had been a long two days, and although he didn't really want to go to bed, he knew he should.

"You're right, the both of you," he said, not moving. "I think I will head on up. You coming, Ron?" he asked.

"In a bit, yeah" Ron answered.

"Mmmkay," Harry nodded. "You know, I haven't said it much before, but I love the two of you very much, and I'm glad you've been with me all these years," he said, looking at the two.

"I love you, too, mate," Ron smiled, meeting the sleepy green eyes of his best friend.

"You know I love you, Harry," Hermione said, her eyes watery. With a sudden burst of energy, she flung herself at her friend, squeezing him tightly. "But, if you ever scare me like that again, I'll kill you myself," she sniffled.

Harry grimaced, patting Hermione on the back. "Roger that. And, don't worry, I plan on taking it easy for a while," he said, pulling away. "I don't fancy dying again anytime soon."

"Good, because I'd have to bring you back to life and kill you," Hermione said. "I meant what I said."

"Yeah, and you know Mione, mate...she'd bloody well do it, too," Ron laughed, his eyes closed as he leaned his head back on the sofa.

"I have no doubt she would," Harry said, smiling at his friends. "Alright, I'm going up to bed. See you in a bit, Ron."

"Night, Harry." "Goodnight, Harry." Ron and Hermione said, respectively, watching him walk sleepily up the stairs.

* * *

Hermione and Ron sat in silence for a bit after Harry left, awkwardness descending between the two.

"So..." Hermione started, breaking off with a sigh. She knew what she wanted to say to him, but she didn't know how to start, or how to say it without hurting his feelings.

"So," Ron repeated, blowing out a breath. He, like Hermione, knew what needed to be said, but didn't have any idea how to go about saying it.

"Uh...ab...about e...earlier," she said, cursing herself for stammering.

"Yeah, earlier," he nodded. "Listen, Mione..."

"Listen, Ron..." Hermione said at the same time, making the both of them laugh.

"Can I say something, please?" Ron asked, moving to sit on the ottoman in front of the sofa, looking at her.

"Sure," she nodded.

"Look," Ron started, clearing his throat, "while the kiss was nice...great, even...I don't think we should take things any further," he said, watching her carefully for signs of incoming canaries.

"Oh, thank fuck," Hermione sighed, sinking into the sofa in relief.

"Wait...what?" he asked, confused. He had just told her he didn't want to date her, and she was relieved.

"That's what I wanted to tell you," she said, chuckling. "Ron, we'd be absolutely miserable together."

Ron let out a little chuckle of his own at her words. "Yeah, we really would," he nodded. "So, then, why did you kiss me, Mione?" he asked.

"To be honest, I was thrilled you had thought about the house-elves getting to safety," she shrugged. "I mean, all those years you made fun of my house-elf crusade, and then..."

"Yeah, but that was before Dobby died saving us," he said. "House-elves don't seem like just creatures, anymore, you know? They're beings, and they have feelings, and they bleed, just like us," he said, choking up a bit thinking about the little elf who died saving their lives.

Hermione smiled sadly, nodding. "Yeah, I do know, actually," she said.

"Well, at least you know I'll be a lifelong S.P.E.W member," he laughed.

"I'll expect your dues prompty every first Monday of the month," Hermione laughed, feeling lighter than she had in months.

"You deserve someone great, Mione, and I know you'll find him soon," Ron said one the two had sobered a bit.

Despite the relief of knowing she wasn't breaking her best friend's heart, Hermione felt tears prickling her eyes.

"So do you, Ron," she whispered, reaching for his hands. "You...you deserve someone who is going to make you their world."

"Ditto, love," Ron said, squeezing her hands. Moving to sit beside her once again, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "And, whoever this bloke is is going to have to deal with the fact that Harry and I aren't going anywhere."

"Good," Hermione smiled. "Same with you. We've worked too hard at this friendship of ours – you, Harry, and I, that is, - to let some strangers come between us."

"Merlin help our future spouses," Ron laughed, shaking his head.

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **Til next time!**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I think it's fairly obvious by now that I don't own Harry Potter. I just get to play here from time to time.**

 **Thank you all so much for the reviews, for following, or for adding to your favorites. Seriously glad you all are enjoying this.**

 **Didn't I tell you Viktor would be making an appearance soon? Well, he's finally here! And he's brought the Krum family with him, too. This wasn't quite what I had in mind when I sat down to write, but I'm fairly happy with the way it turned out.**

 **Alrighty...Enjoy!**

 **AN2: Thanks to a very helpful reader, I went back and edited this again. They were nice enough to point out that the Krum's wouldn't need to speak English between themselves, so when their dialogue is in _Italics_ , they are speaking Bulgarian. **

**Huge thanks to** like a Sir56 **:) ***Sorry about the spelling, Sir56, but when I tried to put your name on here the way it is, it would get erased. :/**

* * *

 **PS - Insomnia is a bitch. As I'm sure many of us know.**

* * *

Victoria Krum was one of those unfortunate few in the wizarding world who suffered from insomnia, but at the same time was allergic to any sleeping potion of any kind. As discovered when she was a younger witch, Victoria was deathly allergic to nettles, which was a common ingredient in sleeping draughts.

So, she learned to deal with her insomnia in other ways. She tried a variety of different teas, the most boring books she could find, hot baths, sleeping in the darkest, quietest rooms possible, and meditation. Her eldest son, Vladimir, had even bought her a muggle device that spritzed a lovely light lavender scent into the air intermittently, which was supposed to help her relax and stay asleep.

Nothing worked.

In the end, the only thing that seemed to do the trick was for her to spend a few hours on the old swing out in the maze slash garden behind Krum Manor. There was just something about the night air in Bulgaria – which could get freezing cold in the right conditions, - and the memories of rocking her babies on this swing when they were younger, that would have her dead tired, and practically falling into bed asleep when one of the elves would take her up to her bedroom.

The only problem with the garden solution – aside from the cold, anyway – was that ever present feeling of darkness that hung in the air. That was one thing she had, unfortunately, not gotten used to, even after several years. It wasn't the country itself, no, for Bulgaria was one of the most beautiful countries in existence. It wasn't the region, it wasn't the town, it wasn't even just the aura surrounding Krum Manor.

No. It was all due to those damned Death Eaters that madman of England – for Victoria absolutely refused to say _any_ of _his_ names, - sent to her country in search of like minded wizards and witches to join his cause as he spread his reign of terror throughout Europe.

It was astonishing to her that more than half of the wizarding world's Pureblood population had lined up to follow a _Half-Blood_ like sheep. That was one of the other things that kept her up at night, as well. As a member of one of Bulgaria's most elite families, Victoria often worried that those Death Eaters would be sent for one of her children.

That had been a near constant worry of hers.

Until yesterday morning, at any rate. Victoria couldn't explain it, but yesterday morning, around ten past ten, she had been in the garden when the air just got...lighter. With a sudden gust of wind, the darkness had lifted, taking the perpetually cloudy skies with it, and it had become one of the sunniest days Bulgaria had seen in quite some time, and if possible, Victoria was able to breathe easier. She didn't know what had caused it, or why, but at the time she wasn't too bothered.

Until now, that is.

Victoria was currently in the living room, having her morning tea, when she heard a pecking at the window. Setting her tea cup down the table, she walked over and opened the window, reaching into her robe pocket and retrieving both an owl treat and the two galleons it cost for the daily paper, placing the coins in the owl's zippered section of the satchel while handing him the treats. Once she had paid, the bigger section of the satchel opened, and a thicker-than-usual copy of the _Daily Prophet_ flew into her hands.

Once the owl flew away – after another owl treat, of course, - Victoria retook her seat in her favorite wing-back chair, settling in to read the paper. It was just one of several international newspapers she subscribed to, and was always good for a laugh or two.

Not today.

 **HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED**

 **DEAD!**

Seeing that headline, with the accompanying photo of his body lying prone on the ground, she froze. All she could do was stare at the photo, her heart racing in her throat, her breathing increasing in shock.

"Igor! Viktor! Vlad!" she screamed. Small though she might be, she could easily be heard all over the grounds when necessary.

A great thundering could be heard as her three men ran down the staircase, eager to discover the source of her urgency.

" _What is wrong, Mama?_ " Vladimir asked as the three stood around her chair, all slightly out of breath.

Instead of answering, Victoria leaned forward and laid the opened paper out on the table in front of them.

" _Fuck me!_ "

" _Vladimir! Watch your mouth_!" Victoria shouted, coming out of her shock.

" _It is over_ ," Igor whispered, turning to his wife. He reached over and gently wiped the single tear off her cheek, a smile forming on his face when she looked to him. " _My love, it is finally over_!" he exclaimed, letting out an almighty 'whoop' at the end. Grabbing his wife's hand, he pulled her from the chair, before picking her up and spinning in a circle.

" _Igor, put me down_!" Victoria laughed, holding on tightly to her husband's shoulders. It had been a long time since she'd seen him this happy. " _You'll hurt your back again_!" she exclaimed.

Igor stopped spinning, setting her on her feet, but keeping a tight hold of her waist. " _I care not one bit, love! He is gone_!" he laughed, pulling her into him, hugging her.

" _Potter gave a short statement_ ," Viktor said, reading the article. " _He said that Voldemort is gone for good this time. He, Weasley, and..._ " he trailed off, smiling, before continuing, " _and Hermy-ninny made sure of it_ ," he finished, but continuing reading.

" _So, Hermy-ninny safe, yes_?" Vlad asked, coming to sit beside his brother on the settee, reading the paper along with him.

" _Yes_ ," Viktor nodded. " _Look, Vlad. That...that is Hermy-ninny_ ," he smiled, finding a photo of the three friends. She looked dirty, bloody, and her beautiful face was covered in cuts and scrapes, but she was alive. " _She's okay_ ," he said, more to himself than his brother as he ran his fingers over the photo.

" _That's good_ ," Vlad said, patting his younger brother on the shoulder. Just then, another owl pecked at the window, Vlad recognizing it as belonging to one of Viktor's friends. " _I got it_ ," he said, rising. Retrieving the letter, he handed it to Viktor, re-taking his seat next to him.

" _It is from Nikolai_ ," Viktor said, tearing the letter open and scanning it quickly. " _He says that a group of Durmstrang students are planning to go to Hogwarts to help with clean-up_ ," he added. " _I'm going to go with them_ ," he said, nodding at his family.

" _Viktor..._ " his mother started, only to stop when he shook his head at her.

" _Hogwarts is a special place, Mama_ ," he said, putting a finger on his chest, " _in here. I must go. I must help_ ," he said fiercely, staring at his mother.

Victoria sighed, seeing the fire in her son's dark eyes. She knew she was going to lose the fight to keep him home. Nodding, she sighed again, a sad smile crossing her face.

" _Alright, Vik_ ," she said. " _You go. Write when you can_ ," she said.

" _And write us if anything is needed_ ," Igor chimed in, coming to stand behind his wife. He, like his wife, knew that when their son got that look in his eyes, there was no stopping him doing what he had planned.

" _I will_ ," Viktor nodded, rising. " _I'm going to go pack and write Nikolai to tell him I'll be going_ ," he said, turning on his heel and heading for the staircase.

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **Til next time!**

 **XOXO - Onyx Obsidian**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I OWN NOTHING. Harry Potter is not mine. Never has been, never will be. Just putting that out there.**

 **So...long time no see, eh? I can't begin to apologize enough for being gone so long, guys, really. Life has just been so fucked up and crazy lately, and my writing had to take a backseat for a while. I am truly sorry.**

 **I didn't forget this story, though, or any of my others. I've been writing little by little for a few months now, trying to get back into things while I got life settled back down.**

 **In the meantime, I have read every review I've gotten, and I promise I appreciate every single one of them.**

 **I hope you enjoy this. I'm still working on getting back into the swing of things, so I'm sorry in advance for any mistakes.**

 **It's good to be back!**

* * *

"So, that's it, then?" Ginny asked, looking back and forth from Hermione to Ron, frown on her face. "It's over before it even began? And...nicely? No arguing, no hexing, no name calling?"

"Nope," Ron answered, shaking his head as he dove into his pancakes slathered in butter and syrup.

"After all we've been through, Gin, a failed potential romance is nothing to lose it over," Hermione shrugged, pouring herself a glass of milk. "Our friendship's more important to us than that. Always will be."

"But...I was hoping you'd be my sister," Ginny pouted, genuinely feeling sad at the thought that Hermione wouldn't be an official Weasley someday.

"I already am, Ginny," Hermione smiled. "Family isn't just blood or name, you know. It's heart, too. You're my sister, just as much as Harry's my brother."

"'Sides, Gin,' Ron said through a mouthful of sausage, 'you've got a sister. Fleur?"

Ginny didn't say anything, just huffed and rolled her eyes before diving into her own breakfast.

"Oh, Hermione, dear, you're here. Good," Mrs. Weasley said, walking up to the three teens. "Here's your nutrition potion," she said, handing Hermione a vial containing a slightly glittery purple potion.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione smiled, swallowing it in one go. Unlike most potions, this one had a pleasant flavor, leaving a taste of tangerine lingering on her tongue.

"No trouble, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, vanishing the vial. "Now, you three finish your breakfasts, and I'll see you at lunch," she said, patting Ginny lightly on the head, making her giggle slightly.

"Bye, mum," Ron said, finishing off his sausages, the rest of his breakfast having been demolished in just minutes. "Alright, girls, I'm off."

"Oh?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows at him. "And where are you off to?" she asked curiously. It wasn't like Ron to only have one serving of a meal, least of all breakfast. He always proclaimed the early morning meal as his favorite because not as many people tended to eat breakfast, meaning more food for him.

Ron's ears turned a bright pink, and he got a shy look on his face. "I uh...I promised Lav I'd stop by after breakfast," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"When did you talk to her?" Ginny asked.

"I stopped by the infirmary this morning before I came here," he answered, his ears and face turning a brighter shade of pink.

Hermione smiled at her friend, chuckling a bit at his embarrassment. "Tell her I said hello," she said.

Ron just nodded, smiling as he walked out of the Great Hall with a little pep in his step.

* * *

"How about this?" Ginny asked, holding up an old Puddlemere shirt that, in Hermione's opinion, had definitely seen better days.

"I dunno, but let me try it," Hermione said, reaching for it despite her inner objections to it.

"It should fit. Especially now that you've lost weight," the younger girl replied, turning back to her wardrobe. "Can I ask something, though?"

"Sure," Hermione answered, pulling her shirt over her head.

"How _did_ you lose so much weight? I mean, you're thinner than Finley Perkins when she was going through her problem," Ginny said.

"Stress, for one," Hermione said, trying to readjust the borrowed shirt, but having no luck. "Expecting death at every turn will put you off your dinner, I tell you. Plus, what little food we did have, I would give to the boys. They needed it more than I did." She finally gave up on the shirt, and pulled it off. "We might have to shrink this a bit, Ginny. It's a little too big for me, I think."

Ginny turned to face the older girl, intending to tell her that she was completely wrong thinking that the boys were more important, but stopped at the sight before her. Hermione was standing by Ginny's bed, wearing just a bra, with her bruises and other abrasions on display.

"Sweet Merlin, Hermione!" Ginny gasped, walking over to her friend. "What...why haven't you seen Pomfrey?"

Hermione sighed, dropping her hands to her sides. "I have. I saw her last night," she explained. "It looks worse than it is, trust me. I just need some bruise paste and some dittany and I'll be right as rain again," she said, giving Ginny a little smile over her shoulder.

"There's some dittany in the loo. Come on," Ginny said, grabbing Hermione's hand and dragging her to the bathroom. "We have plenty in one of the cupboards in here, and I'll help you," she said, guiding Hermione to one of the benches. "Sit down while I get it."

"Thanks, Gin," Hermione smiled. She had missed this bossy, pushy witch so much while they were away. If she focused hard enough, Hermione could swear she was looking at Mrs. Weasley in her Hogwarts years. She didn't dare tell Ginny this, though, but it made her smile. "If you would, could you get the ones on my back? I know I have a cut back there near my shoulder, and it's hurting a little bit."

"Sure," the redhead answered, straddling the bench behind the brunette. "I'm curious, though. How did you get all these, yet the boys look fine?" she asked, dabbing a cloth covered in the potion on Hermione's back. She was right about that cut. It was long, and looked fairly deep, running from just below Hermione's left shoulder to just about the middle of her back.

Hermione chuckled a little before letting out a hiss at the stinging of the dittany. "Trust me, the boys probably look just as bad. You just haven't seen it."

"I hate to say this, but I hope to Merlin you're right," Ginny said. "What was it like out there?" she asked in a quiet voice after a moment.

"It was...cold, cramped, dangerous, terrifying. I could go on, but..." she said, trailing off. "The feeling that we could die at any moment never went away. We didn't laugh like we used to. If anything, we argued more than we spoke. There wasn't much food, except for the occasional rabbit, or fish we caught. We mostly lived on wild mushrooms, and even those were hard to come by."

"Sounds horrible," Ginny commented, dabbing more dittany on the cloth. "But, at least you didn't run into any Snatchers. I heard about them from daddy. They sound like a group worse than the Carrows."

"Right," Hermione whispered, deciding against telling Ginny the truth. It would all come out eventually, but she didn't want that to be right now. Right now, she just needed to just be with Ginny. She just needed to be a normal girl for a little while.

* * *

Hermione spent a few hours with Ginny before taking pity on the girl and sending her off to find Harry while she went to see where she could be of use. Ginny was in a mood to be smothering someone with love, and if anyone could appreciate that right about now, it was Harry.

Entering the infirmary, Hermione smiled seeing Ron sitting by Lavender's bedside, holding her hand and talking quietly to her, making her laugh at whatever story he was telling. Hermione was relieved to feel absolutely no jealousy toward the two, only happiness that her best friend was happy. Watching them for a moment longer, Lavender caught her eye over Ron's shoulder, nodding to her. Hermione gave her a wink before turning and entering Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Good morning, Poppy," Hermione said quietly, stepping up to the desk.

"Hello, dear," Poppy smiled. "You're looking a bit better. Like you've had a restful night, at least."

"I did," Hermione nodded. "After dinner, which you'll be glad to know I had at least a Ron sized serving of, I think I was in bed by nine. I slept better and longer than I think I ever have."

"Good, good," Poppy chuckled. "I am glad to hear that. Now, what can I do for you, dear?" she asked.

"I just came to see if you needed any help around here," Hermione said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hermione, but everything here is pretty well under control," Poppy said, shrugging.

"Oh."

"You may want to check with Minerva, and see if she needs you for anything," Poppy suggested. "I know she's been planning on asking for volunteers to get the castle cleaned up."

Hermione nodded, agreeing with the elder witch. "I think I'll do that. Thanks, Poppy," she smiled, heading out of the infirmary in search of the new Headmistress.

Finding the Headmistress, however, was a whole other problem unto itself. It seemed like everywhere Hermione checked, she had 'just missed her'. First, the Great Hall, followed by the library, then even in the corridors, Hermione was always coming up a few minutes shy of catching her.

"Hermione, come check it out!" Harry exclaimed, out of breath as he skidded to a halt in front of her in the Entrance Hall.

"What?" she asked, frowning.

"There's something happening in the Black Lake!" Ginny yelled, rushing past them.

"Like what? Mermaid uprising?" Hermione chuckled.

"No! Why would...wait. Could that happen?" Harry asked, frowning.

Hermione shrugged. "Probably. It's Hogwarts. Who knows?"

"Well...I mean...that's just...oh! Just come on!" Harry exclaimed, grabbing her arm and dragging her with him and the ever-growing crowd to the edge of the lake.

Hermione pushed her way through the silent crowd already gathered with Harry and Ginny, watching the lake in fascination. It was almost like a vortex had been created, sending the murky waters into an ever-spinning swirl.

"It's been swirling like that for about fifteen minutes," Neville whispered as she stepped up beside him. "No one seems to know why."

"Creepy," she whispered, not taking her eyes off the water.

Not more than five minutes later, the vortex seemed to speed up. Still mostly silent, the crowd broke out in hushed whispers, collectively taking a few steps away from the shore. Hermione got more creeped out as the water sped up still, bringing with it a heavy wind that blew in every direction at once.

"What the hell is that?" she yelled, trying to be heard over the wind. In the center of the vortex, a dark shape was beginning to form.

"I don't know, but don't get closer!" Neville yelled, pulling her back.

Suddenly, a very familiar ship burst forth from the vortex, stopping both the swirling, and the wind as it came to rest on the surface, bobbing slightly.

"Oh, my god..." she whispered, eyes taking in the sight.

"Hermione? Isn't that..." Harry asked, a slight smile forming on his face.

"Yeah. It is," she nodded, biting her bottom lip in an attempt to keep a smile off her own face.

"What? Who is it?" Ginny asked, clueless.

Before Hermione could answer, however, the large plank came down, landing with a very loud crash on the shore. A few moments later, several people were seen emerging from below deck, one of them in particular catching her eye.

"Viktor," she said, letting the full blown smile take over.

* * *

 **Please review.**

 **I feel like the ending got a bit more dramatic than I wanted, but...it works, right? What better way for Viktor and the others to make their entry to Hogwarts? I don't know why, but I pictured that one scene in Pirates of the Caribbean (I think it was 3) when the two ships were swirling around each other when I wrote this, so...I might re-edit it later if too many of you don't think it's alright. Let me know.**

 **XOXO - Onyx**

 **PS - I'm finally on Twitter. (I know - I'm a little late, but I'm there). Onyx Colton if you wanna follow me.**


End file.
